my family
by Sandrastar1
Summary: i live with marlin and nemo
1. Chapter 1

**Nemo whimpered shhh its ok kido I soorthed humming a lullaby**

 **I fell asleep I woke latter to a scream**

 **Marlin came in sorry I said nightmare**

 **Um marlin can I um snuggle for a bit marlin got next to me**

 **Shhh my children shh he then sang a lullaby that he would sing for nemo**

 **Soon I was sleeping deeply**

 **Nem o looked worried sandy please ont leavr us caz ur a grown up**

 **Ill never leave I love you all ur my family and family never get abandoned**

 **Ccochie coo I coed tickling nemo which made marlin chuckle**

 **Hic hic**

 **Sanda oh hic hi dad hic I ate my hic seaweed too fast I realy wanted to hic play any remedies**

 **Sure**

 **No dad not the jokes**

 **Then what**

 **Nemo whispered**

 **I backed no guys I am very ticklish ask aalyiah ack no hehe stop plehehese**

 **Heey theyre gone thanks guys**

 **Dad I handed him a shell happy fathers day dad.**

 **Oh Sandra thank you this is a rare shell uyoyu have a keen eye nemo said I blushed um marlin tad said that u love me less than nemo is this true**

 **Marlin looked at me I love u both equally no more no less**

 **I yawn thanks daddy.**

 **I yawned**

 **Hey dad remember when I was bullied well now the bully is scared to bother me**

 **I smiled I only told him tp stop**

 **Mar;lin smiled that's my girl**

 **I also told him he was jealous caus his dad wasn't yawn as graet as yooou yawn**

 **Thanks honey marlin kissed me as I dozed off.**


	2. p arty

Surprise

Whats thisa I ask'

nemo smiles

marlin awnsered it's the anniversary you became my daughter vand nemo's older sister

And to make it special we scraped alage and wraped it the seaweed and alage nemo added

mmmm.

we ate as a family

dad thank you I love you I love you too nemo i ruffled his head

nemo responded nby hugging me youre the best sis


	3. illbrother

Achoo

Coff snif

Nmo are u altright daaaaad

Dad nemo isn't feeling great marlin swam in

Mmm a slight cold all he needs is some alagae and rest

Can u watch him for a bit

Sure

Marlin csame with alagae nemo ate it then fell asleep

Nemo woke up he gr;t better

Sandra sneezed

Oh no marlin groaned

Not you now I smiled sheepishly achoo.


	4. super sandy

Swim girls swim 9i yell

Ow aalyah yells in pain yell in pain

I glance back oh no the shark had grazed my friend's tail. If I didn't do something she was toast

aalyah can ub stil swim yes

you and dory keep going ill stal the beast I charged at him hey you tuna come and get me

quickly I led it thru sea urchins, pinching crabs and an anemone finally he gave up and left I passed out from exhaustion

daddy dory screamed

what is it jenny gasped alli your tail

I got bit by a shark we were playing and dory scraped her fins and…

later I woke up and headed home almost there I better see if they made it home.

Aalyah oh my baby ow mom ill be o geez sorry honey the seaweeds gell will help your wound on the tail that the shark bit

Marlin raced over wheres Sandra

Aalyiah was shocked she didn't come back

Here I am I called panting im lok guys

Sandra nemo hugged me we were so worried about you

Aww lil bro im ok just oi yawned very sleepy

Marlin stared at me that was a foolish and very brave thing you did

You would had done the same thing too I said

Marlin smiled touchee

Daddy can we stay with dory and her family til allayah is healed

Ok nemo

Aaliyah smiled thanks for saving us

I smile that's what friends do they help each other I yawn before falling asleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

the end ( for now)


	5. goodbye human parents

Diver alert

We were playing catch the shell

When we herd a sound we saw it was divers

We swam off but reaceged a dead end then we huddled

Don't worry aali

I will protect you

Sandra Aaliyah is that you girls

We couldn't believe it momm

Dad

Mommy I yelled hugging her alli did the same oh girls we missed you come lets go home

We shiokn our heads

But well take care of you girls well

give you nice tanks and feed you and we backed up

then looked saddly at our families hidding the diers understood.

My mom sighed you do love us but you got a new family

Besides aalis dad said we would be looked at weirdly if we said our grls are fish

Aalis bmom smiled we'll see you tomarrow girls

you both have grown into beautiful women err fish i mean mom said

we giggled thenn

We waved bye

Our human parents waved back.


End file.
